The present invention relates to the management of optical fiber connections and in particular concerns an optical fiber organizer and splice holder.
A known type of optical fiber organizer is described in PCT application WO 97/32231 A1 and in the PCT application WO 2009/106874 A1. The optical fiber organizer comprises an optical fiber storage means which is fixed to a support. The support comprises a cable termination retention means for securing incoming/outgoing cables having at least one optical fiber. The support is fixed to a casing of the optical fiber organizer. For each optical fiber storage means, one cable termination retention means is provided. The optical fiber storage means is rotatably connected to the support. The cable is guided in an area between the fiber storage means and the support.